Graveyard Love
by anne-lotr-hp
Summary: "Stay with me, okay?" I asked him, running my hand through his silky, blonde hair. "Always. In here...", he murmured, pointing to my heart.


**Hermione's P.O.V **

I pulled my golden-yellow scarf tighter around my neck as a rush of cold air hit me. Tiny flecks of snow had begun to fall, each one tickling my face. I stomped my boots against the already formed snow, trying to get rid of the numbness that was forming. I watched as my boots left a mark on the ground.

Harry gripped my hand tighter, trying to preserve the heat between us. We stopped in front of an old, but very familiar, graveyard. I tilted my head, trying to get a better look inside.

"Do you think he'll be in there?" I asked Harry, my words coming out along in a white mist.

A large tree covered up a quarter of the yard, its leaves no longer alive. Bits of snow covered the tree, making it look different from the others.

"I doubt it, but we'll give it a try", Harry replied, turning his face to look at me. He gave me a small smile before tugging my hand forward as we entered the cemetery.

The frosted gate opened with a _creak _and I cringed at the noise. We split up, going opposite ways looking for a familiar name on the tombstones. I stopped at a crooked tombstone because of the words that caught my eye.

It said, **'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' **and there was a picture of a serpent underneath. I let out a gasp as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"H-harry? I-I think I found it...", I stuttered. I heard Harry yell back a response but I ignored it and, instead, fell to my knees in front of the tomb. Salty tears dampened my cheeks and I bowed my head in sorrow. My mind raced as I remembered what happened _that _tragic day.

_"Any last words Draco?" Bellatrix growled. I was in a tight headlock with her wand pointing directly under my chin. Draco's face paled and he took a step forward. _

_"You don't have to do this", he said, trying to calm his mad aunt. "Let's just talk it out."_

_Bellatrix's grasp around my neck tightened and I let out a gasp. "You stupid boy. Do you not understand? You can't make me stop. It's __**You-Know-Who's **__will. She _must _die."_

_Now she was REALLY crazy. Voldemort was long gone. Two years ago, to be exact. Bellatrix had escaped as soon as she had heard of _his _passing. _

_Bellatrix brought out a knife and pressed it hard against my side. I groaned as I felt a moisture of blood forming. _

_"No!" Draco yelled as he whipped out his wand and started a one-on-one duel with his aunt. I was thrown to the side and I struggled to stand up straight. I groaned and leaned against one of the Malfoys' statues, panting. I reached behind me and curled my fingers around my wand. _

_Draco and Bellatrix were a blur, duelling, so one spell by me could hit the wrong person. Suddenly, it was as if time had stopped. Bellatrix muttered a spell and red sparks shot off from the end of her wand. Draco was thrown backwards, directly into a cabinet, the glass piercing him at every angle. _

_I quickly aimed my wand at Bellatrix and muttered the Killing Curse, while she was still distracted. She let out a high-pitched gasp before she crumpled into a heap on the floor. I turned my head towards Draco, stumbling towards him as fast as I could. I sunk to my knees and gently shook his shoulders. _

_"D-draco...Please, don't leave me." I hadn't noticed I was crying until I saw the drops of water fall onto his face. I ran my thumb along his cheek, begging him to wake up. His hair was matted against his forehead, mixed with blood and sweat, and his white shirt was stained with his own blood. _

_"Cmon, p-please Draco." I started sobbing, only now realizing how messed up my life would be without him. I felt him stir under me and I caught my breath. _

_"Hermione?", he croaked, raising his eyes to meet mine. I covered my mouth with my hand as I willed myself to stay calm. _

_"Hey, it's going to be okay. Help is on its way", I said, trying to reassure myself more than him. "Just hang in there."_

_He sighed before closing his eyes. My heartbeat quickened. "D-draco?" _

_He smiled and opened his silver eyes once more. "Gottcha."_

_I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath. Even on his deathbed, he still managed to prank around. Typical Draco. _

_"Stay with me, okay?" I asked him, running my hand through his silky, blonde hair. _

_"Always. In here...", he muttered, pointing to my heart. I nodded before he closed his eyes and laid his head down. _

_After a few minutes I shook Draco to ask him if he needed anything. _

_"Draco...?" Guilt swept through me and I shook him a bit harder. "D-draco, please don't joke around."_

_No response. _

_I pressed two fingers to his wrist waiting to feel his heartbeat. There was none. My eyes widened and I pressed my lips against his forehead in farewell. And then I started crying. _

_Harry and Ron were by my side not long after. They had to practically drag me away from Draco's limp body. _

_"No", I sobbed. "Let me go." I struggled against Harry, who was holding me back, but of course, he was much stronger. I yelled out to Draco even though it was no use. Harry pulled me into a tight hug and all I could see was Draco's lifeless body, lying there on the ground. _

I shuddered and raised my hand to dry my eyes. Harry came to a stop beside me and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped an arm securely around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I loved him, Harry", I whispered. The snow stopped falling and a small streak of light could be seen on the horizon.

"I know", he responded. "I know."

I got down on my knees, once again, and brought out my wand. With a quick wave and a spell, I had flowers of different colours sitting on top of his grave.

"I love you", I whispered.

**A.N. There you go. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if there are any grammer errors :/ This was a quick one shot that popped into my head sometime during the day. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
